


But I love her!

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Caitlin is visiting Felicity in Star City unable to stand the ever growing relationship between Barry and Iris. However what Caitlin doesn't know is that she's being followed and then she's taken for bait against the Flash again. Will Barry save her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to Pink_Hime for the amazing idea  
> Thank you

Caitlin was just about to leave to go to the train station to see Felicity for the weekend as she could no longer watch Barry and Iris flirt with each other and pretty much rub it in her face so she's leaving for a few days just to get away.

As she got in her car Caitlin thought she could feel someone watching her but  
passed it off deciding to ignore danger for a few days. 

It wasn't until halfway through the drive Caitlin felt as if she was being watched again she was starting to worry and was about to call Barry but she was stopped when a figure emerged from the pile of medical equipment in her car pointing a gun at the back of her her telling her to redirect her car and drive to a dodgy warehouse just outside the city. 

She was instructed to get out of the car and slowly walk into the warehouse which she did without protest mainly because of the gun digging into her back ushering her forwards.

When Caitlin got inside that she was knocked to floor and was brutally beaten until she was a bloody mess. The man told her to smile for the camera taking a photo and sending it to Star Labs. The man then strapped her to a chair and began explaining his plan to use her to draw out the Flash before killing her and the Flash.

IN STAR CITY

Felicity was sat at the train station waiting for Caitlin to arrive deciding to give her a ring but when there was no reply she rang Barry to find out what was happening.  
"Hey Barry it's me Felicity do you know where Caitlin is?"  
"Last I saw of her she was at the lab just about to head home to see you... one sec Felicity Cisco is calling me let me latch you through"  
"Hey Barry it's Cisco"  
"Hey Cisco Felicity is also on the line fyi"  
"Okay Barry I need you to get Felicity and Oliver and come right over to the lab it's about Caitlin!"  
"Cisco what is it-"  
"Just get them and come here" 

Once Barry had arrived with Felicity and Oliver they kept asking Cisco what was wrong until Cisco pulled up a picture of a bloodied and bruised Caitlin lynching on the floor. Barry took in a sharp breath at the sight as did Felicity until Barry asked Felicity and Cisco to track the message and he asked Oliver to come with him outside for a minute.

"How do you do it?" Asked Barry  
"Do what?"  
"Always manage to stay strong and calm" Barry answered  
"If you let the emotions take over then you'll miss the facts and the obvious evidence, focus on the task now and grieve later" Oliver stated simply  
But I love her! I have always loved her but I was to focussed on Iris to notice my feelings for her, and now that's she's gone I.. I might not get to tell her that I love her." Barry said with tears falling down his face.  
"Barry we're gonna get her back I promise you"  
"Okay let's go back I'm sure Felicity has got the location by now."

 

The man, who has been revealed as Harley Woods, had left Caitlin alone for another hour before returning with a knife clutched in his right hand. Harley bent down to Caitlin's level before plunging the knife into her leg and twisting as he removed it earning screams of agony from Caitlin. He then proceeded to open cuts on her face and every time the knife carved into her face she would whimper in pain. 

When they heard the sound of Barry arriving Harley took this as an opportunity to stab the knife into Caitlin stomach and as she screamed in unbearable pain with tears tracking their way down her scarred cheeks Barry walked into the room his face washing over in anger as he took in the sight of her and her broken state. Once Barry had defeated and dropped off the meta Caitlin was fighting unconsciousness so Barry swiftly took her back to Star Labs only to find Diggle preparing the med bay. 

Once Caitlin was patched up and everyone had gone home only Caitlin and Barry were left they started out a conversation about their families until Barry said "Cait when you were taken I thought a lot about us and I realised that I don't want Iris anymore I want you, I want to have a life with you, I want to wake up with in you my arms, I want yo-" Barry was silenced as Caitlin pressed her lips against his and fireworks exploded. This kiss wasn't long but it was the seal of a promise, the promise to protect, look after and love the other. 

Barry and Caitlin knew that is was gonna be tough and dangerous and that it wasn't all gonna be plain sailing but as long as they had each other they could and would face anything,  
Together


End file.
